1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a failure diagnosis system, an image forming apparatus and a computer readable medium storing a failure diagnosis program and a data signal embedded with the failure diagnosis program.
2. Related Art
Hitherto, in office machines such as a copier and a printer, a professional serviceperson has been dispatched for executing periodic maintenance to maintain good quality. However, the manner of a failure has also become complicated with colorization and advanced function of office machines in recent years. In some cases, even the professional serviceperson cannot determine the cause of the failure and it is necessary to lessen the down time of client's machine as much as possible. Therefore, the case frequently occurs where plural parts seeming to be involved in the failure are replaced collectively. Normal parts are replaced together, resulting in an increase in the service cost.